


First Spoils

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [10]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long weekend continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Spoils

Don was the first to wake. He looked down at his brother, still blissfully asleep between Don and Billy. Charlie might have devious plans for the day that he wakes up first, but knowing his little brother, that day will be a long time in coming. He doesn't mind though, he enjoyed the opportunity to watch both men sleep.  
  
True to form, Billy started to stir next, like he could feel Don watching him, waiting for him and didn't want to miss any of the fun. He stretched dramatically, stifling a yawn and rolling carefully to face him. "Morning," he said quietly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Our Sleeping Beauty still out?"  
  
"Yeah," Don replied softly, affectionately. "We should pretend to be asleep sometime, just to see what he'll do."  
  
A grin stretched Billy's face. "Maybe, right now I have insidious plans of my own." Sliding carefully out of bed, Billy went to his bag of tricks and pulled out a pair of leather cuffs similar to Don's. But these were clearly new, never worn. "Figured if Charlie liked it so much, he should have his own set, so you don't have to share. I know how possessive you can be about your toys, Don," Billy purred, leaning over Charlie to claim a kiss.  
  
Don grinned. "I like the way you think."  
  
"Knew you would," Billy said, grinning.   
  
Charlie stirred a little when the cuffs were slipped around his wrists. Brown eyes opened but Don could tell he wasn't really focused yet, wasn't aware of what was going on. Don shared a grin with Billy and they watched Charlie try to wake up. Don could see the moment realization dawned, as Charlie tried to bring a hand to rub his eyes only to find it strapped in place. "Morning Sunshine," Billy said, grinning.  
  
Charlie pulled at the restraints futilely. "Seriously. One day I am totally going to wake up first," he griped.  
  
"Gee, Don, what kind of gratitude is that?" Billy asked, mock wounded. "I mean a guy brings your brother a present, his very own set of leather cuffs, and this is what he gets."  
  
Charlie stuck his tongue out and Don laughed. "Oh you are _so_ asking for it, little brother."  
  
Billy grinned. "Don, we had this conversation, remember. Not _little_ brother, _baby_ brother," he teased, running a hand down Charlie's chest and wrapping his fingers around his cock. "Because your brother is most definitely not little."  
  
"No," Don agreed, voice low and husky. "Not little at all."  
  
Charlie shivered. He loved that tone in Don's voice.   
  
"Thank Billy for your present, Charlie," Don continued, the mischievous glint in his eye showing that knew _exactly_ how he was affecting Charlie.  
  
Charlie lifted his head as much as he could, and Billy leaned over, kissing him deeply. His tongue plundered Charlie's mouth, winning him a soft moan.  
  
"Thank you, Billy," Charlie murmured when the kiss broke.  
  
"You're welcome, Imp," Billy said, grinning. He glanced at Don, then at Charlie's cock. "Bound or unbound, Eppes?"  
  
Don considered carefully. Charlie's cock was already showing signs of interest and if they were going to bind him, they'd have to do it now. But unbound, they could probably get him to come twice in a shorter period, which had its own appeal. "Unbound," Don finally replied. "Wanna push his limits a little."  
  
Growling a little, Billy neatly grabbed Don's wrists and pushed, climbing swiftly over Charlie to pin him to the bed. Don struggled, but Billy pushed again, pinning him in place. "And what about your limits, Don? Should I tie you to the bed too, see how far I can push you both before you're begging for me? You both beg so sweetly."  
  
"Hell yes," Charlie said, grinning. "If I'm tied up, Don should be too."  
  
Don nodded silently, turned on already by the feel of Billy's body pressing him into the mattress.   
  
Grinning, Billy grabbed Don's cuffs and efficiently bound him, kissing his wrists tenderly before closing the clasps around them. He sat back on his heels, caressing their skin, looking back and forth between them. He had both Eppes brothers bound and at his mercy and the possibilities were overwhelming. "Don't move," he said, scrambling off the bed and putting his bag of toys closer to the bed. He pulled Don's butt plug out of the bag and offered it to Charlie. "Wanna kiss it again?"  
  
Charlie kissed the toy, then closed his eyes and licked and sucked and nibbled the same way he would if it had really been Billy's cock. He was almost disappointed when Billy took the toy away.  
  
Billy caught Charlie's frown and leaned down, kissing him hard. "Soon. If you're a good boy."  
  
He slicked the toy generously, sliding two of his slicked fingers into Don, finding him still relatively stretched from the night before. Nudging the toy at his entrance, Billy pushed gently, seeing Don consciously trying to relax as he was invaded by the cold surface.  
  
"Doing good, Don," Billy said quietly, carefully working the toy inside. Charlie made similar reassuring comments, no teasing now, not until Don was comfortable again.  
  
Don gasped and let out a long breath as the toy finally slid the last inch inside and nudged at his prostate. He loved this feeling, of being so filled, and he hoped privately Billy was planning on fucking him again soon.  
  
Charlie wanted to reach out and touch Don, so he carefully worked a leg over, needing that contact. "Good?"  
  
"Good," Don confirmed. "Very good."   
  
Billy kissed his stomach and chest gently before moving over to Charlie and allowing him some time to get settled. "Now, my Imp, what should I do with you? Don wants you unbound, so I'll leave that out." He started placing kisses to Charlie's skin, nipping at all his most sensitive places as he pretended to consider. "What do you want, Charlie?"  
  
"You," he said quietly. "Want you. Want to keep touching Don. Want... want Don to direct."  
  
Billy blinked. That was a new twist. Turning his head, he looked at Don, asking him if he was okay with that with his eyes.  
  
Licking his lips, Don nodded. He ran his foot along Charlie's leg, giving him as much contact as he could manage. "Come here," he said to Billy, voice low, authoritative. He lifted his head, angling for Billy's mouth and kissing him fiercely, hungrily. He pulled at the cuffs, forgetting momentarily he was in them. He grunted in frustration. "Let me out of these. I'm okay," he assured Billy quickly, "but if I'm going to do this, I want to be free to touch, too."   
  
Billy released him from the cuffs, letting them dangle from the headboard in case Don wanted to be put back into them later. "Now," Don said, hand on the back of Billy's neck, "kiss him." Turning his head, Billy captured Charlie's mouth in another searing kiss.  
  
Charlie opened and closed his hand pointedly, squeezing Don's hand gratefully when it was placed in his, more for comfort than anything else. He hadn't really thought about it when he'd urged Billy to bind Don, but he was glad his brother was free again. He loved Billy, he did, but he wasn't sure he was ready to give him the same level of control he could give Don. He probably would in the future but for now it was still too new. But those were thoughts to ponder later.   
  
"That the best you've got?" he teased.  
  
"Oh, I'm just getting started, brother," Don purred. He nudged Billy out of the way gently, claiming Charlie's mouth fiercely and then turning to do the same with Billy. He grabbed Billy's wrist, urging him to put his hand on Charlie's skin, caressing his hip. Looking Billy directly in the eyes he said, "I want you to nibble on him, slowly. Take your time. We're going to be here a while."  
  
Grinning, Billy covered Charlie with his body, nipping at his neck, licking the spot behind his ear.  
  
Charlie whimpered and tilted his head to give Billy better access. He couldn't help teasing, pushing. Even if he'd pay for it, he needed the attention.  
  
Don grinned and murmured appreciatively. "So beautiful, Charlie. Could keep you like this. Let Billy play with you until you couldn't take it anymore." He ran a hand down Charlie's arm teasingly, making him jerk under Billy.   
  
Billy worked his way to Charlie's collarbone, biting down sharply then immediately soothing with his tongue.  
  
Charlie whimpered, hands flexing in the cuffs. He licked his lips, hips thrusting up just a little. "Yes," he said softly. "Play with us, Don."  
  
Billy looked up at Don and grinned. Charlie was in rare form this morning, knowing just what to say. He saw the predatory look cross Don's face and braced himself for what was coming.   
  
Not one to disappoint, Don wound his hand into Billy's hair, just long enough for him to get a good handful, and pulled, exposing his throat and forcing his mouth off Charlie. "What about you, Billy?" Don growled. "Do you want to play?"  
  
"Yes," Billy managed, "of course," just before Don crushed their mouths together.  
  
Charlie watched them kiss, letting himself get lost in their fierce passion and moaned softly. He loved Don in this mood. Playful and bossy and just...perfect.  
  
Don and Billy were both a little breathless when the kiss finally broke and it took Don a minute to clear his head before he could speak again. He swallowed once, looking Charlie over. "Get the feathers," he directed Billy, taking one from his hand and letting him keep the other.  
  
Charlie watched with wide eyes, already squirming with anticipation. "I want a kiss," he declared.  
  
Billy grinned. Don was ostensibly the one in charge, but he was beginning to think it was the youngest Eppes who really called the shots.  
  
Don's hand was immediately in Charlie's hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. "Say please and I might consider it," he purred.  
  
"Pretty please?" Charlie grinned, his tone smug rather than pleading.  
  
"Say please like you mean it," Don said, twining his fingers a little tighter in Charlie's hair. He wasn't about to let his brother get the impression he could do this half way. If he wanted to play, they were going to play. With his shoulder, he nudged Billy back and off Charlie's body, depriving him of all other contact except Don's hand in his hair. Don's free hand dropped to Charlie's chest, licking his thumb before letting it trace a nipple.  
  
Charlie shivered and debated pushing a little further. He licked his lips. "Please Don," he said softly. "Kiss me."  
  
Bending his head, Don claimed Charlie's mouth, fierce and hungry, plunging his tongue in just this side of roughly, breaking it just as Charlie started to enjoy himself, winning a small whine from his brother. "Better," Don grunted, releasing Charlie's hair at last, "but you need to work on your begging a little more." He let the feather drift slowly down Charlie's body, directing Billy with his eyes to come closer and do the same.  
  
Billy drifted back to Charlie and Don wrapped a hand around his neck. "Don't worry," Don purred, "I'm going to let you do all the things to him you want to. I just want to make Charlie ask for them first."  
  
Charlie recognized a challenge when he heard it. He set his jaw and tilted his chin up.  
  
Billy laughed. "You know he's never going to be properly submissive, even to you," he whispered in Don's ear.  
  
Smiling, Don nodded. "You never were either. But trying to get him to is fun," he whispered back. He grabbed Billy's wrist, the one with the feather in its hand, and placed the tip so it barely rested on Charlie's skin. "Go ahead and tease him. Use your mouth too. I'll tell you when to stop." He watched for a moment as Billy complied, running the feather across his sensitive places and then following with his mouth as the feather moved to the next sensitive spot. Don let his feather travel along the inside of Charlie's legs, tickling him briefly behind the knees before tracing the arch of his foot with it.  
  
Charlie whined and squirmed in earnest, trying to get away from the tickling sensation while trying to get more of Billy's mouth.  
  
Grinning, Don moved to his other foot, tracing the feather slowly along his arch, loving the whine in his brother's voice, the way he squirmed. He saw Billy circle Charlie's cock, which was standing full and erect, begging for attention, with his feather. He moved into the V of Charlie's legs, grabbing Billy's wrist and pulling him so he was facing Charlie, pressed against Don's front. He pulled Billy's wrist behind his back and pinned it in place. "What do you want, Charlie?" Don ran his hand along Billy's chest, teasing at his nipple. "Want his mouth? Want him to taste you?"  
  
Charlie swallowed hard and licked his lips. He wanted to say yes, wanted to feel Billy's mouth on his cock, wanted to know that sinful heat.   
  
Billy gave a low chuckle. "Legendary Eppes' stubbornness."  
  
"Yeah, but even it can't last forever," Don purred. His hand stroked down Billy's chest and wrapped around his cock, stroking almost absently. Billy leaned his head back on Don's shoulder and moaned softly.  
  
Charlie whined, watching Don's exquisite torture of Billy. He wanted to be where Billy was, wanted Don touching him. Craved it. "Don," he said softly.  
  
"Yes, Charlie?" Don replied, turning his head to nibble on Billy's neck. "Is there something you want? If you ask for it like a good little boy you just. might. get it." He punctuated his words with a small bite to a different place on Billy's neck, making him curse softly under his breath.  
  
Charlie whimpered. "Define good?"  
  
"Good little boys know how to say please, and ask very nicely for what they want. And they're specific. So tell me Charlie, what exactly is it that you want?" Don's hand tightened on Billy's wrist, making him gasp softly.  
  
Charlie whimpered and tugged a little at his cuffs. "Let Billy kiss me, please," he said softly. "On the lips."  
  
"Mmm... good boy." Don ran his free hand down Charlie's body, making him arch into the touch. He turned his head, kissing Billy softly. "Go on. Kiss him." He released Billy's wrist.  
  
Licking his lips, Billy leaned forward, covering Charlie's body with his as he bent his head, kissing Charlie in increments. He swept his tongue along Charlie's bottom lip, urging him to open to him and plundering his mouth hungrily when he did.  
  
Charlie moaned, sucking greedily on Billy's tongue. He let one leg rub against Don and tried to bring the other to wrap around Billy's body.  
  
Don let his hand caress Charlie's hip and thigh as he watched Billy devour him, kissing him like he might never get the chance again. Gently, he pulled at Billy's shoulders, climbing over Charlie's leg to make room for him. "My turn," he said, looking Billy in the eyes. "Suck him. I want to hear you make those little whimpers of pleasure work out of him."  
  
Billy grinned and made himself comfortable on the bed, wrapping a hand around Charlie's cock and stroking languidly a few times before sucking just the head between his lips. Don watched approvingly for a few seconds before descending on his brother, kissing him fiercely until all traces of Billy in his mouth were licked away.  
  
Charlie moaned and gave himself up to the two men. It was hard not to squirm, not to let his hips thrust up but he managed to stay mostly still. Billy's mouth felt heavenly. He sucked on Don's tongue, needing that taste, that connection.  
  
Billy sucked Charlie in earnest, not teasing now. He could feel Charlie start to quiver under his hands and he backed off, remembering Charlie had been left unbound for this and not wanting to make him come before Don decided he wanted him to. He teased the tip of his cock with his tongue, running it along the sensitive ridge.  
  
Backing off a little, Don punctuated his words with fast kisses and licks to Charlie's lips. "I'm gonna let Billy make you come. And then, I am going fuck you, long and slow and sweet, and while I'm fucking you, I'm going to let Billy fuck me. Would you like that, Charlie?" The plug in his ass had been driving him crazy for a while now and he'd been clamping down hard on his need to feel Billy inside him, but that level of control was quickly getting beyond him.  
  
Charlie looked at Don with wide eyes and nodded, glancing at Billy briefly before looking back at Don. "Please Don," he said softly. "Please."  
  
"You learn fast," Don says, kissing him appreciatively. He glanced at Billy who grinned and returned to his task, sucking hard on Charlie's cock and dropping his hand to tease at the skin behind his balls.  
  
Charlie moaned, panting. His hands clenched empty air as he tried to find a way to touch Don, too. "Billy please!" he gasped, already close the edge. "Please!"  
  
Don leaned over and kissed the base of Charlie's throat, nuzzling under his chin. "Go ahead, come for me," he commanded softly.  
  
Charlie came crying Billy's name, eyes fastened on Don's face.  
  
Billy licked every last drop off Charlie's skin as Don made soothing noises, helping ease Charlie down through the aftershocks. He lifted his head and licked his lips, seeing Don release a nearly boneless Charlie from his cuffs, starting to rub feeling back into them, all while placing soothing kisses to Charlie's lips and skin. "He out of it?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think he'll be floating on that one for a bit. Nice work," he smiled.  
  
"Mmm, you too," Billy purred. "I always did like it when you got all alpha male with me."  
  
"As I recall it was often immediately afterward that you'd wrestle me to the bed and turn the tables back in your favor," Don grinned, making Billy laugh. He grabbed the lubricant from the table and held it up for Billy. "Ready for the next part?"  
  
Billy's eyes went wide. "Don, you--you were serious?"  
  
"Of course I was serious. You of all people should know I don't do things half way." He slicked his fingers and bent Charlie's knee, kissing his thigh softly as he slowly slid the first finger inside him.  
  
Charlie was still floating on his post-orgasmic high. It didn't even register at first except as a different sensation.  
  
Don worked slowly, sliding his finger in and out languidly, waiting for Charlie to open his eyes a little before sliding the next one in. Billy curled around his back, kissing his shoulder. His fingers drifted down to the plug in Don's ass, nudging it lightly and making Don hiss.  
  
"Do you want me to help you with that?" Billy asked softly, a smile in his voice.  
  
Don shook his head. "Not yet. If I do this right, you won't have to prep me. I'll be all stretched and open for you." His voice hitched a little as Billy grazed the toy again, making a grin spread across Billy's face.  
  
"Good plan."  
  
"Told you you'd have to turn the tables."  
  
"Hey, I never disagreed," Billy reminded him, shifting the toy just so. "Such pretty sounds, Eppes," he purred.   
  
"Don?" Charlie asked muzzily.  
  
"Hey, welcome back, buddy," Don said, stroking Charlie's cheek with his free hand.  
  
Charlie nuzzled into the soft touch, not quite completely with them yet. Don smirked, leaning down to kiss him softly. He worked a third finger into him, as gently as before.   
  
Billy leaned across Don's back, looking at Charlie's face as he nudged the base of the plug, making Don's eyes droop and his mouth drop open as pleasure shot along his spine.  
  
Charlie watched Billy through half closed eyes and smiled. "Gonna put him on edge, Billy. Maybe Don needs his own ring."  
  
"Maybe," Billy conceded. "But maybe, on edge is exactly where Don wants to be," he growled. His hands drifted to Don's hip, caressing the soft skin. "How badly do you want to be inside him right now Don?" He nudged at the toy again.  
  
"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Don replied, gasping. "About 12."  
  
Charlie grinned and wiggled just a bit, moaning at the sensations it caused in his body. "Want to be buried inside me Don?" he asked. He tried for teasing but he was still so blissed out he knew he wasn't quite making it.  
  
"God yes," Don growled. He removed his fingers from Charlie. Leaning down, he kissed Charlie's skin. He slid in deeply, loving the feel of Charlie wrapped around him. He shuddered as Billy ran his fingers down his spine.  
  
"Take a deep breath for me, Don," he purred, wrapping his fingers around the base of the plug and sliding it out of him. He slicked his cock quickly, and slid deep into Don.  
  
Charlie shuddered with pleasure, his moan echoing Don's. He reached a hand up so he could hold on to Billy, too. "Please," he whispered.  
  
"Never could resist a please as sweet as that," Billy purred. He pulled out of Don and pushed into him again, long and slow, just as Don had said before. He wrapped his hands around Don's hips, working into Charlie at the same pace.  
  
Don moaned, deep and low, that feel of Billy in him and Charlie wrapped around him was something he could get used to, addicted to even.  
  
"Love you," Charlie whispered, kissing Don gently. He squeezed Billy's hand on Don's hip, not able to reach his mouth in their current position.  
  
Billy grinned, running a hand down Charlie's hip in response. He leaned forward, starting to push into Don a little harder, a little faster, and he drew his earlobe between his teeth. "Talk to us Charlie, tell us how much you love this."  
  
He whimpered. "So much. Love feeling you both, love feeling the pleasure you're giving Don."  
  
"Oh god, Billy," Don moaned, pushing back against him, urging him on harder. "Please, please."   
  
Growling a little, Billy leaned all his weight on Don, grabbing his wrists and pinning them alongside Charlie's body. Don was helpless, caught between the body underneath him and the body above him and all he could do was enjoy the ride. He struggled a little in Billy's grip, making him nip his earlobe again. "C'mon, Don. Let go. Give in to me." As if those were the magic words, Don stopped struggling. He stretched out his fingers and was able to touch Charlie's skin, caressing him as Billy fucked him through Don.  
  
Charlie cried out and tried to wrap his legs around both men. He kissed Don hungrily, his hand caressing Billy's skin restlessly.  
  
Billy pushed into Don hard, over and over, angling to hit his prostate, making him buck and cry out, need lacing every sound dripping from his lips.   
  
"God Billy please," Don wailed, freeing a hand to work underneath him, wrapping it around Charlie's cock and letting Billy's movement into him do the work.  
  
"Please!" Charlie echoed, responding to the need in Don's voice, the pleasure in his own body.   
  
"Now," Billy growled, biting down on Don's shoulder.  
  
Charlie and Don's shouts overlapped each other, indistinguishable and inseparable as they came hard. Billy moaned as Don clenched around him, the sounds of their combined orgasm nearly tipping him over the edge himself. Two more hard thrusts and he jerked, emptying himself deep inside Don's body. Panting, he released Don's wrist and slipped from him as gently as possible, rolling to flop on his back on the bed, a hand on their skin as much help for their aftershocks as he could manage.   
  
Don lay on top of Charlie, curling his hands under his brother's body and listening to his heartbeat as it peaked and started to slow.  
  
Charlie forced heavy arms around his brother, holding him close. He was too exhausted to do more than turn his head and smile at Billy. "Thank you."  
  
"Welcome," Billy said, still staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed. He patted Charlie's arm absently, totally unable to do much else. "Love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie said, smiling. He wanted to fall asleep just like this, Billy's hand on his arm, Don's weight covering his body.  
  
Don lifted his head and kissed Charlie softly. "Love you, buddy," he whispered softly, "both of you." He turned his head and kissed Billy's shoulder, simply because it was closer than his lips. He shifted a little, pulling out of Charlie and resettling on top of him. "Tell me if I'm too heavy."  
  
"I will," Charlie said, though the truth was he probably wouldn't. He liked having Don this close, always had, always will.  
  
Billy curled on to his side, eyes already drifting shut, despite the fact it was barely midmorning. Don and Charlie were warm, comfortable next to him and he drifted off.


End file.
